


Relative Closeness

by Kiyara_Iris



Series: We send pieces of ourselves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: “You must not pursue a romantic interest with Sharingan no Kakashi.” Iruka choked, stepping back in surprise.“R-romantic...” The ANBU stepped carefully towards him and Iruka remembered how alone they were in this part of the village, in the blank space of closed shops outside of the heart of the city, but not quite in the housing district.“I have my orders sensei, to stop any involvement between-”“There's nothing between!”





	Relative Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series dedicated to unfinished works that play around on the creative board, and I've decided to set the rambunctious things free. Maybe a story will unfold for someone and if you'd like to share, I'd love to hear ideas on where you think a plot might go! If a story is finished, credit will be given to any authors or contributors. It will also be removed from the list and something else added.  
Enjoy ^_^

“Iruka sensei.” Iruka didn't recognize the voice calling his name but recognized the red and white mask immediately as ANBU. The man stood so still Iruka wondered if he would have seen him in the dying twilight if the man hadn't spoken.

“Can I help you ANBU-san?” The raccoon masked head tilted slightly, like he was assessing Iruka.

“You must not pursue Hatake Kakashi.” Iruka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He glanced around the empty street they were on as if he could find answers in the shadows. The coldness of the evening had pushed people into their house’s hours ago. Why had an ANBU decided to confront him here? The back of his mind prickled uneasily, but Iruka turned back to meet the man head on, not letting confusion push him into fear.

“Pursue him where?” Since Naruto had left with Jairaya Iruka had barely seen Kakashi outside of the mission room, they were hardly friends. Was he alluding to a mission? What kind of mission would call for a chuunin to follow the elite Sharingan Kakashi? The ANBU's shoulders moved like he was laughing.

“You must not pursue a romantic interest with Sharingan no Kakashi.” Iruka choked, stepping back in surprise. 

“R-romantic...” The ANBU stepped carefully towards him and Iruka remembered how alone they were in this part of the village, in the blank space of closed shops outside of the heart of the city, but not quite in the housing district.

“I have my orders sensei, to stop any involvement between-”

“There's nothing between!” Iruka protested quickly, anger and hot embarrassment rising inside him. He wondered if this was some prank or joke, but he most certainly wasn't amused. “I can assure you there's nothing like..._that_ between myself and Hatake-san. If this is a joke, I suggest you get your amusement elsewhere or I'll report this to the Hokage.” The man laughed out loud this time and melted back into the shadows. Iruka fought to keep down a shiver.

“Make sure that stays true Iruka-sensei. And I wouldn’t bother the Hokage with this, your life may not thank you for it.”

~~~~~~~~~

Iruka didn’t know why he hadn’t reported the occurrence to the Hokage immediately, it wasn’t only the parting warning; he couldn’t form the words for what the man had suggested without blushing deeply. The thought of Kakashi…that Iruka might want…that _Kakashi_ would be interested…no, it was better to just believe it was a joke or had no chance _in hell_ of happening anyway and therefore the man had been making empty threats. He floated in this comforting cloud, right up until the silver-haired jounin was standing in front of him at the mission desk, saying words that sent Iruka’s world tilting crazy on its axis.

“Could you repeat that Hatake-san?” His voice sounded wooden in his ears and he could only imagine the shell-shocked expression on his face.

“Sensei, you should pay better attention at work.” The man said, smiling enough that his eye was crinkled closed. “I said, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Iruka could only stare, a pink blush was beginning to stain Kakashi’s exposed cheek.

“Is this a joke?!” He practically screamed and Kakashi, as well as the surrounding shinobi, jumped.

“No sensei,” Kakashi’s voice was small, “This isn’t a joke.” Iruka opened his mouth, closed it. Opened his mouth again but had no response for a situation he had thought was improbable at best. Finally, he had to imagine Kakashi as the kunoichi last week who had asked the same thing to get his throat to open enough to blurt out the response he’d given her.

“I’m sorry, but I have a lot of papers to correct tonight.” Kakashi seemed to breathe again and Iruka suddenly realized how many faces were turned towards them with rapt attention. He glared around until most of them looked busily elsewhere.

“Perhaps another time sensei.” Iruka glared at Kakashi, who was all smiles and lazy slouch again. He could feel a creeping blush of embarrassment crawling all over his face and gathered an armful of scrolls, not looking at the man who had an expectant air all around him. Finally, he mumbled,

“Perhaps.” And fled the room.

~~~~~~~~~

“Sensei.” Iruka’s feet ground to a halt. It was either that or run into the ANBU that had materialized in front of him, the same empty street chilling its silence into his bones. He didn’t bother with a greeting this time, just glared his hello. “I thought you understood my warning.” Iruka tensed, the air around them becoming potent with danger.

“I told him no.” He tried to sidestep the ANBU, who followed the movement easily, even a millisecond before Iruka had decided to move.

“And yet he remains interested. Perhaps I did not make myself clear.” A smooth gleam of light reflected off a kunai flicked easily into the man’s palm and Iruka’s stomach twisted in acidic fear. His hand automatically went to his weapons pouch, but a fist slammed into his face and the next second the ground was grinding into his skin, ripping his cheek and lip open. His arm shot out and parried one hand, but miscalculated the other and bright, ripping pain dug into his gut, his scream cut short by the arm crushing his throat. His body shuddered, trying to force himself not to thrash and eviscerate himself on the blade still digging deep.

“Let me say this again. Stay away from Hatake Kakashi, his blood is too important to be wasting time on fruitless endeavors.” Iruka couldn’t answer, could barely breathe, his body going rigid with shock and pain until numb darkness let him slip away.

~~~~~~~~~

Iruka blinked open heavy eyelids, making out the vague shapes of furniture in the dark room. There was no muzzyness, no second where he didn’t remember the feel of cold steel sliding into his belly and why. He knew he had to get to the Tsunade, not caring the state he was in, what time of night it was; he should have never hesitated to do that in the first place.

Pulling himself up, he was grateful the hospital had at least put him in nondescript sweatpants and a t-shirt, he really didn’t want the Hokage to see him in a johnny. He stood on shaking legs, groaning through the pain shooting from his abdomen, his face feeling puffy and swollen. Shaking hands ran clumsily through the shunshin hand seals, and he couldn’t catch himself as he materialized in the empty mission room, the jolt to his stomach almost forcing him back into black nothingness. He sucked in a painful gasp, gathering the strength to push himself to his knees, breathe, and then to his feet, making his way to Tsunade’s office, knocking rather politely on the door.

“If you’re not here to sell me something alcoholic, leave.” Iruka found it in himself to smile, pushed open the door and managed to not completely ungracefully collapsed onto the floor.

“Iruka!” Tsunade was at his side immediately, rolling him carefully on his back, hand glowing green as she took stock of his body. “What happened?” Her voice was steady and Iruka couldn’t speak as cool healing waves shot through his stomach.

“ANBU.” She gave him a puzzled look, glancing around the room.

“I can order them to leave…”

“An ANBU, or someone wearing the mask…attacked me.” Her gaze hardened, hooking an arm around his shoulders to heave him up. She carefully sat him in a chair, crouching in front of him.

“Explain.” Through gritted teeth he unfolded the two strange encounters, blushing furiously at the implications made between himself and Kakashi, grateful when she didn’t ask him to elaborate. Finally, she stood and looked to what seemed to be an empty part of the room. Two men appeared.

“Get me Hatake and Sakura-chan, she’ll be at the hospital, tell her to bring me Iruka’s charts.” Iruka winced at the thought of Kakashi’s involvement, but she didn’t look the least bit apologetic, instead tugged his t-shirt up and opened the bandage to inspect the wound. After putting him back together she went around her desk and started sorting through papers. Iruka let himself drift a little, adrenaline receding and light pain making him muzzy.

“Yo.” Iruka glanced quickly at the window, Kakashi was sprawled against the wall next to it, looking bored and glancing lazily around the room. When his eye landing on Iruka his entire body stiffened, his gaze turning hard. He moved so quickly Iruka started in surprise when he was standing right in front of him, hissing as the muscles of his abdomen contracted; the hands that cupped his jaw were unexpected and gentle as they tilted his face to give Kakashi a better view of the bruise there.

“What happened?” The voice was all military command, expecting immediate answers that Iruka suddenly couldn’t give, not with Kakashi’s hands touching the skin around his injury so softly. It was Tsunade that answered.

“Apparently, someone doesn’t like your choice of boyfriends Hatake.” Embarrassment stampeded through Iruka, a protest rising to his lips that dinner didn’t mean--!

“Then they’ll die.” It was spoken so matter-of-factly, so calmly Iruka was stunned stupid. Tsunade sighed.

“Easier said then done.” The door opened, and Sakura walked in. Kakashi pulled his hands away, but the rigidness didn’t give way to his customary slouch.

“Iruka-sensei! You’re suppose to be in the hospital!” The girl chided, handing papers to the Hokage.

“There’s extenuating circumstances Sakura-chan, what are his injuries?”

“There’s slight bruising and abrasions to his face and hands, a stab wound in his abdomen that luckily missed all his vital organs. We were waiting until he woke to tell us what happened.” Iruka couldn’t meet the stare boring into him from the copy-nin. He kept his eyes on the Hokage as she steepled her hands, staring into space.

“Not surprising considering the attacker was ANBU, he didn’t want to kill Iruka-sensei, just send him a warning.” Sakura blinked in surprise and suddenly Kakashi’s hands were on him again, tugging up his t-shirt and ignoring Iruka’s protests, who suddenly didn’t have the will to fight anymore, not against the scared look on Kakashi’s face, crouched in front of him. The bandage was removed again, and gentle, gentle fingers were pressing newly healed skin. They were shaking. Surprised, Iruka moved his own hand to cover Kakashi’s. 

“I’m alright.” Kakashi’s other hand curled into a fist over Iruka’s thigh.

“You almost weren’t, and it would have been my fault.” He didn’t know what possessed him, he’d never been close to Kakashi, he hadn’t been lying to the ANBU, but knowing Kakashi had…feelings and the way he was so desperate to make sure Iruka was okay had the chuunin spreading his fingers out along Kakashi’s jaw, a mirror to the jounin’s earlier touch. A dark eye looked up at him and Iruka found himself caught in the gaze of a dark blue eye the color of a tormented ocean, shot with ice blue and orange-gold. Strange, he’d always thought Kakashi’s eye was gray. Tsunade coughed and the two men jumped, Iruka groaning with the sudden movement. Putting the bandage carefully back in place Kakashi stood.

“Why?” It was growled out and Iruka felt himself shiver, the air around them reminding him of that danger he’d felt right before the ANBU had struck. Tsunade was giving Kakashi an intense look, Sakura wide-eyed and quiet next to her.

“From what Iruka-sensei has told me tonight, it seems like someone on the council has upped the ante on getting you to produce an heir.” Iruka blinked dazedly, remember the ANBU’s comment about Kakashi’s blood being wasted. Kakashi’s shoulders slumped, half turning to give Iruka a guilty look.

“I didn’t think they’d have the nerve.” Tsunade shook her head, giving him a commiserating look.

“There are those on the council that have views on certain…relationships that cannot produce children. This might not have happened if you’d married a sterile woman, for instance.”

“It’s because I’m gay.” Iruka stared; even after being asked out by the man, even knowing he had an interest, it was strange to hear such a straightforward confession from the overly private man. God, he _did_ have romantic feelings for Iruka. He felt his head swimming and he couldn’t help the tip forward. Strong hands caught his shoulder and he looked up into the concern of Kakashi with something bordering on awe. The man looked startled, but then his face set in determination, not taking his eyes off Iruka he went on.

“If all they’re worried about is a continuation of the Hatake bloodline, then I suppose it’s time.” Iruka blinked. Hadn’t Kakashi just said he was gay?

“What, you’re just going to go out and start having babies?” Sakura’s voice was incredulous and Tsunade smiled affectionately at the forward young woman. Still looking at Iruka, Kakashi’s eye crinkled in a smile.

“No. I already have three.”

~


End file.
